<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proof by kinsale_42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596815">Proof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42'>kinsale_42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>McHanzo: Yakuza AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Beer, Busan, Chastity Device, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Injuries, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Sex Toys, Vibrators, minimal plot, tender moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo joins Jesse and Gabe when they relocate to Busan, acting as an agent for the Shimada family, but his initial wide-eyed wonder and excitement quickly give way to frustration at being left out. When Gabe and Jesse are late back from a meet-up with a potential new supplier, Hanzo lets the self-doubt take over, triggering a series of events that leave him frantic to show he'll do whatever it takes to secure his place on the team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>McHanzo: Yakuza AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is work is tagged with the Gabriel/Hanzo pairing, but I would like to point out that it's not indicative of any emotional bond. I just wanted them to fuck. 🙃</p><p>Also, apologies to folks who don't like the word "moist." I used it once. And then I grinned evilly to myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Busan. This was it. Hanzo was exhausted from the trip, but the moment he stepped off the ferry the air seemed somehow more magical, the night sky still radiant with the last glow of sunset. He could smell the aromas of an unfamiliar city preparing its evening meal over the salt of the sea now, and it reminded him he hadn’t eaten in hours.</p><p>He hadn’t been hungry, really. The motion of the train had numbed Hanzo to physical sensation, and then the rolling of the sea on the ferry crossing had made food his least important concern. But now, with his feet on solid ground and the world standing still once more, he began to reconnect with his needs. His eyes were wide as he began to take in this new world, this new reality. He hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and followed Gabe and Jesse towards the taxi hire.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They wandered around the tiny two-bedroom flat, practically tripping over each other as they opened cupboard doors and tested the faucets and bounced on the beds and sprawled out on the couch. Gabe leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest, and waited for them to be done.</p><p>Hanzo came back to him first. He was trying very hard to contain his excitement, and for the most part he was succeeding. Only the sparkle in his eye gave him away.</p><p>“Congratulations,” Gabe said, pushing himself upright and shoving one hand in a pocket. “Your first apartment together. I got you a two bedroom, and I recommend that regardless of where you sleep, you each take a room. Try to keep your things separate. It’ll help you when you feel the need for space later.” His hand came back out of the pocket holding a keyring with three keys on it.</p><p>Hanzo watched as Gabe carefully removed one key and returned it to his pocket before handing Hanzo the other two.</p><p>“Will you be visiting unannounced?” Hanzo asked. The joy in his manner had been shadowed slightly by apprehension. Gabriel Reyes still made him a little uncomfortable.</p><p>Gabe’s eyebrows went up, and then he smiled. “I wasn’t planning on it. I keep one in case of emergencies or lockouts.” His smile changed somehow and it made Hanzo feel unsettled. “Did you want me to?”</p><p>The sound of the toilet flushing warned them of Jesse’s impending arrival. “Well, the facilities work. This place’ll do just fine, boss.”</p><p>Was it Hanzo’s imagination or did Gabe’s stare linger on his face just a moment longer than it should have before shifting to Jesse’s?</p><p>“Good. Get settled in, then come up to mine at ten and we’ll go grab a late dinner. I’m in 749.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll be honest with you boys, I hadn’t planned on moving this quickly. But the fact is, this new deal was bigger than I anticipated.” Gabe washed down the last of his crispy chicken with a long swallow of tart soju. “That’s good though, don’t get me wrong. It just means we need to arrange some additional suppliers, and that takes time to set up.”</p><p>Hanzo and Jesse were listening with varying levels of attention. Jesse was starting to look sleepy, now that his stomach was full. Hanzo’s eyes were busy taking in all the details of the bar, mapping out even the darkest recesses. Gabe watched them both, amused and a little envious at how much simpler things were for his companions. They had so much less to worry about.</p><p>“So, I’ll be spending the next few days making calls and setting up some meetings. Jess, if you want to show Hanzo around town, maybe take him to the beach if it’s not raining… you have some time to have a little fun.”</p><p>Jesse perked up a bit, and he grinned. “Now that’s my favorite kind of job.”</p><p>Gabe put on his stern face. “Just stay out of trouble. We don’t need people getting too interested in what we’re doing here.”</p><p>Hanzo’s gaze snapped to Gabe’s face, and their eyes met across the small table. He nodded in understanding. “We will be discreet.”</p><p>“Good,” Gabe replied. “And make sure you two acquaint yourselves with the gym in the basement of the apartment building. I expect you both to stay fighting fit.”</p><p>Jesse’s eyes twinkled. “I’m sure we’ll get plenty of exercise, boss.”</p><p>Gabe pulled out his wallet and counted out some cash, then handed each of them a stack of bills. “Here’s this week’s pay, plus a little extra. Buy something nice for the new apartment. Or, hell, I don’t care. You can spend it on sex toys and video games, just don’t waste it all on junk food.” Then he thumbed out a couple more bills and left them on the table for the server.  “Let’s get out of here. It’s been a long day.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I’m glad you’re here,” Jesse said, somehow finding the air to speak even as his chest heaved with exertion. He leaned forward and put his hands on the back of Hanzo’s lounge chair, either side of his lover’s dark head. “I mean, long distance relationships aren’t impossible,” he interrupted himself with a moan as the change in angle stretched him in different ways. “But it’s so much easier to ride your cock when you’re not 300 miles away. Fuck! Oh lordy, that’s nice.”</p><p>Hanzo let his hands rest on Jesse’s thighs and merely kept his own hips rigid enough to drive his dick up into Jesse’s heat with every bounce. A breeze swirled across their covered corner balcony, cooling the sweat on their skin and ruffling the bamboo shades Hanzo had lowered to screen their love-making from the neighbors.</p><p>“I cannot believe you bought that thing,” Hanzo laughed, and rubbed his thumb over the hard pink plastic casing that currently was compressing Jesse’s cock to the size of an egg, and shielding it from external stimulation.</p><p>Jesse grinned. “I owed you, after fucking you raw and leaving you with blue balls.” He picked up the key that Hanzo was wearing on a chain around his neck, and kissed it, and a drop of sweat slid off his face and landed with a cold splash on Hanzo’s chest. He leaned closer and kissed Hanzo’s mouth. “Besides, you own my dick one way or another anyway.”</p><p>“I said I did not mind,” Hanzo reminded him, then completely lost his train of thought as Jesse tightened all his muscles around Hanzo’s cock. “Get up,” he directed, shifting his focus entirely. “I will take you on your knees.”</p><p>Jesse complied willingly, arching his back as Hanzo re-entered him from behind. Hanzo grabbed a fistful of Jesse’s damp brown hair and thumped solidly into him.</p><p>“Oh god, yes,” Jesse groaned, his head pulled back, encouraging Hanzo to go as hard as he liked. He reached up with one hand and squeezed his own testicles hard enough that his entire groin ached, and combined with the throbbing pressure of his dick trying to expand against the confines of the chastity device and the ecstatic heat that Hanzo’s cock was creating in his ass, he was connected with his body in a new way, and freed from it at the same time.</p><p>Hanzo’s peak arrived suddenly, and he pulled back to splatter most of his load across Jesse’s flexing hole, letting it drip down his taint to collect where the hot pink plastic looped behind Jesse’s sack.</p><p>“Fuck,” Hanzo said, as he came down from the high. He reached for the towel, and gently wiped his lover dry. Jesse turned around and sagged back into the lounge chair, his legs spread wide and feet on the floor, the hot pink nub brightly nestled atop the darkly-flushed sack. Hanzo removed the chain, and bent down to unlock the device, but before he did so, he instinctively kissed it, then let his tongue slide along the tiny slit designed to allow bodily fluids to escape. It tasted of plastic, and salt, but Hanzo persisted, taking the entire thing into his mouth.</p><p>Jesse sighed as the heat of Hanzo’s mouth penetrated the hard shell. Then it was cold again, and Hanzo was releasing his flesh from its prison, and he felt that hot wetness directly against his skin.</p><p>“Hanzo, dangit, you weren’t supposed to finish me. It was payback, remember?”</p><p>Hanzo pulled off Jesse’s cock for a moment, letting the saliva run down his chin. “Shut up,” he replied, and went back to what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They were almost two hours late returning from the meet-up. Hanzo sat down on his couch and looked at his phone, checking for the thousandth time that the ringer was turned on. He got up again and did another circuit of the apartment. Everything was now cleaner than it had been when they moved in, thanks to Hanzo’s frustration at being left behind.</p><p>“We don’t know these people, or how they’d react to yakuza,” Gabe had told him. “They think they’re dealing with ex-military Americans, which is true, more or less. If I take you along this early, when we’re still checking things out, it could be a disruption. Sorry, Hanzo, it’ll just be me and Jesse today. Once I get a better idea of how they operate, it’ll be different.”</p><p>“It will never be different,” Hanzo muttered to himself as he leaned on the balcony railing and watched the street below for Gabe’s rented car. “Why am I even here? I am less useful than I was at home.”</p><p>He thought of the wad of bills Gabe had given him that first night. What exactly had he done to earn it? Was it just an arrangement that his father was financing? Getting the family embarrassment out of town until he cooled off and could return to claim his rightful place? The more Hanzo thought about things, the more bitter he became. He began to doubt he would even get a chance to prove himself. Ever.</p><p>Hanzo turned and went back inside. He flopped down across the double bed he shared with Jesse, for once neatly made, and propped his hands on his chin, wondering when he should begin to prepare dinner. If he was going to be the house-husband here, he should at least do it properly.</p><p>A sparkle on the floor next to the dirty clothes basket caught his eye, and he hauled himself off the bed to see what it was. Hanzo grabbed at it, and discovered he had found the necklace with the key to Jesse’s new chastity toy. He opened the clothes cupboard and rummaged through the drawers, looking for the device so he could put the two together, but after just a few minutes’ search, his already-thin patience had evaporated. Sighing heavily, he lowered the chain over his head. At least he wouldn’t lose it or forget about it before Jesse returned. If he ever returned.</p><p>At his wits’ end, Hanzo grabbed his keys and his jacket and headed out. He took the stairs down to the parking garage and stepped out into the dim and echoing space. He didn’t have to go far to see that Gabe’s car was in its reserved space already, but he continued walking towards it until he was close enough to touch the hood. Warm, but not hot. Hanzo turned and walked rigidly back to the stairs.</p><p>Back in their flat once more, he took out his phone, not looking for notifications this time. He punched in Gabe’s number, trying to swallow back his anger.</p><p>Gabe answered with his usual directness. “Hanzo. I was just about to call you. Come on up.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Hanzo answered, not knowing what else to say, and there was a click as Gabe hung up. Hanzo stared at the silent device for a minute before he flipped it closed and stuck it in his pocket.</p><p>Just a couple of minutes later, Gabe opened the door to him, wearing just basketball shorts and a close-fitting white tank.</p><p>“Jesse’s in the other room,” Gabe said, explaining the empty living room as he returned to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of iced tea from the tiny refrigerator. “We had a bit of an event this afternoon.”</p><p>Hanzo rushed straight past him to find Jesse dozing in Gabe’s bed, naked shoulders visible above the covers. His eyes opened when he heard Hanzo come in.</p><p>“Hey baby,” Jesse said, his voice thick, as though he were drunk. “I kinda screwed up today…” He reached out towards Hanzo, who took a step back.</p><p>Hanzo felt flash-frozen and white hot all at once. When he spoke, his voice was clear and each word was razor sharp. “I do not know what arrangements you had with Gabriel before we met, but I have not come all this way simply to be betrayed.” He turned on his heel to leave. Separate bedrooms, indeed. Now he saw the point of Gabe’s comment.</p><p>“Hanzo, wait! It’s not like that, you’ve got it all wrong.” Jesse lunged out of the bed towards his lover, collapsing on his knees halfway across the room as Hanzo turned back to see the bandages wrapped around Jesse’s midsection, and the red of the fresh blood that was now blossoming under his fingers. Everything changed in that split second, and Hanzo was immediately at Jesse’s side, helping him back up onto the bed.</p><p>Then Gabe was there, pushing him aside. “Dammit, Jesse, I said you needed to lay still. Hanzo, hand me those scissors behind you.” When Hanzo, numb and confused, failed to respond, Gabe reached past him. “If you’re not going to be any help, get the fuck out of the way.”</p><p>Hanzo stepped back, responding to the harsh tone more than anything else. He watched, dazed, as Gabe cleaned and inspected a long shallow gash along Jesse’s ribcage before applying a new dressing and securing it with a clean bandage. This time he also tied Jesse’s left arm snugly to his chest so he wouldn’t re-open his wound.</p><p>“There, now quit fucking around so it has time to close up.” Gabe patted Jesse’s hand, and then he seemed to soften a bit. “How’s the pain?”</p><p>Jesse tried to smile. “It’s fine. No big deal.”</p><p>“Right, and you’ve got a bridge you’d like to sell me.” He reached for a bottle and shook a tablet out in his hand. Jesse accepted it and swallowed it with some of the bottled tea that Gabe had brought him. “Okay, now rest. And I mean it this time.”</p><p>Then he turned back to Hanzo. “Now that we’ve got that taken care of, do you have the key?”</p><p>Hanzo stared back blankly. What key? “Key?”</p><p>“Yeah, key. Look, I don’t care what kind of games you two play, but I’m not going to wash Jesse’s little plastic nubbin every time he takes a piss tonight.”</p><p>“Aw, Gabe, you’re no fun,” Jesse interjected.</p><p>“Ah…that key. Uh. Yes, I have it.” Hanzo’s rollercoaster of emotions continued on into embarrassment as he fumbled to pull the chain out of his shirt. Well, that certainly explained why he couldn’t find the device when he was looking for it. Why the hell was Jesse wearing it during the day? In public?</p><p>Gabe pulled down Jesse’s shorts and matter-of-factly unlocked and removed the bright pink chastity cage as though it was something he handled regularly. He set it on the shelf next to the bed and handed the key back to Hanzo, who accepted it sheepishly, then covered his patient back up again and left the two lovers to sort things out on their own.</p><p>“No rowdy business,” Gabe said, on his way out of the room.</p><p>Hanzo and Jesse were left to stare at each other. The painkillers were kicking in, and Jesse couldn’t tell how long the silence between them lasted, but as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, anything, Hanzo spoke.</p><p>“I apologize. I am sorry to have hurt you further.”</p><p>Jesse smiled weakly, and reached toward him with his good arm. Hanzo stepped forward and took the hand that was offered, then knelt beside the low bed.</p><p>“It’s okay baby, really. No big deal. I just got in a little fight with one of the grunts at the meeting. Trust me, his face will be hurtin’ a lot more than this little cut here does.” Jesse brushed the back of his fingers against Hanzo’s cheek, without letting go of his hand. His accent seemed to be getting thicker as he got sleepier. “An’ I told ya, I’m yours. Gabe’s just m’ boss. Fuckin’ him is fer business only. Fuckin’ you’s fer love.” The world was getting swirlier and swirlier by the second but Jesse was pretty sure he’d said everything he needed to say. He closed his eyes, not caring if his sense of security was entirely chemically induced.</p><p>Hanzo let Jesse’s hand slide back across his body to lie naturally at his side. He sat for a moment and watched his lover’s chest rise and fall, then leaned over to kiss him before standing up. There were things he still needed to sort out. He left Jesse to rest for now.</p><p>Gabe was lounging on the couch, watching a Korean game show on the television and drinking a beer. He looked up when Hanzo entered the room, his dark eyes revealing nothing.</p><p>“Jesse will be staying here tonight,” Gabe said, before Hanzo could even begin. “So I can keep an eye on him.”</p><p>Hanzo bristled. “He is my boyfriend. I can take care of him.”</p><p>“Unless you’re also an ex-soldier with field medic certification or better, I think I’ve got the edge here. The first twenty-four hours are the most critical, and if something goes wrong I know how to handle it.” He watched as Hanzo tried to assemble a better defense of his territory, then he leaned forward, his forearms on his knees. “Look, I think you’ve got the wrong end of the stick altogether. Yeah, Jesse and I messed around a few times, for fun. That would include that time <em>with you</em>. And there was once or twice where we needed to act a part for the job. But we never had any sort of intimate arrangement, and whatever you may think, my primary motivation in life is not sex.” Gabe sat back again, amused to watch Hanzo get increasingly flustered.</p><p>Then he continued. “So, anyway, I’m sorry if you were expecting me to bend you over a chair and rail you until you can’t walk, you’re just going to have to live with the disappointment.” Gabe took a swig of his beer and raised a single eyebrow. “And I’m not about to seduce my injured protégé. So you can rest easy.”</p><p>Hanzo squared his shoulders, summoning every ounce of commanding presence he possessed, trying to ignore the sheer physicality of the man on the couch. “I will be staying with him.”</p><p>“Fine.” Gabe turned his attention back to the antics of the contestants on his game show. Hanzo returned to the bedroom and curled up next to Jesse, listening to him breathe as he tried to piece himself back together.</p><p>He didn’t know what time it was, but the sun had set when Hanzo got up again to use the toilet. He hadn’t slept, but he’d calmed down, and was able to accept what he’d been told, for the most part. He hesitated before returning to Jesse’s side, and after hovering for a long moment in the shadows of the hallway, Hanzo stepped back out into the living room. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Gabe’s apartment was a larger and nicer, alternate-universe version of theirs, or if it was just that it had Gabe in it, but it always felt slightly surreal, and tonight, the effect was magnified.</p><p>Gabe was lit by the glow of a single lamp and the dancing lights from the television, which ceased abruptly as he switched it off on Hanzo’s entry. He had another beer in his hand, and there were now a few empties at his feet. He looked up at Hanzo, waiting to hear what he had to say.</p><p>Hanzo swallowed the lump in his throat. “I am sorry. I should not have challenged your judgment.”</p><p>“Apology accepted.” Gabe drank some of his beer, then dragged the back of his hand across his mouth. “That’s not going to work for you forever, you know.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re not always going to be able to throw a tantrum, then come back later with an apology and expect everything to be fine. Won’t work. Especially not here, not with me. If you can’t take an order without argument, I don’t have a place for you here. You can go back to Tokyo, where being the boss’ kid gets you whatever you want.”</p><p>Hanzo was back on the rollercoaster, only this time he was hit with despair. Was he going to lose everything now? All because he couldn’t control his jealousy and anger? He didn’t say anything, so Gabe continued without him.</p><p>“Look, kid. You’re smart. I know you’re smart, because Jesse doesn’t go for guys who aren’t. And you’re strong. I like you. I wanted to give you a shot at self-determination, a chance to get out of your daddy’s shadow, because I think you have potential. Or at the very least, give you some perspective that will make you a better leader in the future. But I have to be able to count on you in a stressful situation, or I can’t work with you. I have to know that when I tell you what to do, you’ll do it, and you won’t make a fuss. You have to trust me.”</p><p>“I will. I do. Sir.” Hanzo looked around, desperately trying to think of something he could do to prove that he was Gabe’s to command. He grabbed a chair from the dining table and set it in the middle of the room.</p><p>Gabe looked at him quizzically.</p><p>“Let me prove that I am at your disposal. Sir.” Hanzo felt hot all over, but Gabe still didn’t seem to get it. “You suggested fucking me over the back of a chair. Please use me for your pleasure.” Gabe threw his head back in silent laughter, but Hanzo had lowered his gaze deferentially, and missed it.</p><p>“Hanzo,” Gabe said, still smiling broadly. “Look at me.”</p><p>Hanzo raised his eyes.</p><p>“You’re no sub. I saw it the first time we met.” Gabe waited for the inevitable declaration of willingness to submit, the groveling, but it did not come. He drained the last of his beer, and set the empty bottle down next to the others before getting to his feet. He stepped over to Hanzo and stood behind him, his breath warm on Hanzo’s neck. “Well, that’s a start,” Gabe said into his ear. “You didn’t argue.”</p><p>Hanzo waited. Gabe still hadn’t given him any information one way or the other. He stood stock still as Gabe circled around to face him again.</p><p>“Fine. You want to show how much you want to please me? Wait here. Don’t move.” Gabe disappeared into the bedroom. Hanzo remained at attention next to the chair. Gabe returned several minutes later with a bundle of things wrapped in a towel.</p><p>“Jesse’s still asleep and isn’t bleeding through his dressing, so I reckon we’ve got another hour or two before he needs more meds.” Gabe handed Hanzo a heap of silky fabric and pointed towards the bathroom. “Go put these on and be back here as fast as you can. Wash if you want to, but don’t take too long.”</p><p>Hanzo responded with a nod and took off towards the bathroom. He closed the door and then shook out the cloth to discover that it was a robe. Something hard that had been hidden in its folds clattered to the floor, and he bent down to pick it up. It was Jesse’s chastity device. He wanted to fight it, to proclaim loudly that he would not wear this thing, but he realized at once that Gabe was testing him. Hanzo pushed down the contentious voices inside and set the device on the counter while he stripped off his clothes.</p><p>In five minutes he was once more standing in the center of the living room, wearing only Gabe’s bathrobe, his cock compressed into a tiny pink plastic mockery of its true self with a hard ring holding it firmly in place against his sack.</p><p>Gabe sat on the couch, watching Hanzo carefully as he stood waiting for further instructions. There was a bit of pink on his cheeks, but whether it was from anger or the thrill of being transgressive, Gabe couldn’t be sure. He stood up again and circled once more around Hanzo, close enough to feel his heat but not touching him. Then he stopped in front of Hanzo and tugged at the slip knot Hanzo had made in the belt of the robe. The silk fell open, revealing a pathway of smooth skin and defined muscle from Hanzo’s clavicle down to the distractingly bright restraint device. Gabe leaned in and kissed Hanzo’s neck, and Hanzo’s eyes closed as he felt soft lips against his skin. Fingers slid under the edge of the robe, lifting it up and back to reveal more of Hanzo’s sculpted shoulders. Gabe kissed there too, while his thumbs found Hanzo’s nipples, circling them and brushing feather-light across the very tips.</p><p>Hanzo bit his lip as his body reacted as it was designed, and he knew if it weren’t for the chastity cage, he would be hard. Instead he felt a weird throbbing, and an ache, and his balls felt hot. He wondered idly how Jesse could have worn this thing for an entire day.</p><p>Gabe picked up the key off Hanzo’s chest with his teeth. “You can’t keep this,” he said past the metal in his teeth, before grasping it with one hand and lifting it off over Hanzo’s head. Hanzo didn’t see what he did with it. Trust. He was supposed to trust Gabe. He had to remind himself. He stood patiently and waited to be directed.</p><p>Gabe pulled the silk robe back further and let it slide down the curves of Hanzo’s body to the floor. Then he stepped back far enough to see Hanzo’s whole form, and for Hanzo to see his, including the noticeable bulge in his shorts.</p><p>“This is it,” Gabe said. “Say yes, and you’ll be the most fun I’ve had in a while. Say no, and you can go back to the bathroom and put your clothes back on and we’ll forget this ever happened. I don’t fuck anyone against their will. Do you want to continue?”</p><p>Hanzo looked Gabe straight in the eye and replied, “Yes.” Even with the chastity device, even with Jesse asleep in the next room, this couldn’t be as wild as having sex in front of an entire nightclub.</p><p>Gabe only smiled, and pulled off his undershirt. Hanzo watched as his bulging muscles rippled. The man was stacked. Hanzo felt almost underweight next to him. And then an even more dramatic comparison hit him as Gabe slid his shorts down his hips, letting his stiffened cock spill out. Hanzo nearly gasped. He’d been high the first time he’d seen it, and he’d convinced himself afterwards that he had misremembered how large it was.</p><p>Gabe had folded a towel over the top edge of the wood-backed dining chair and now he led Hanzo to bend himself over it at the waist, guiding his hands down to grasp the front legs of the chair. If he relaxed just right, Hanzo could rest his head on the seat, but then his toes were in danger of losing contact with the floor. He felt Gabe run a warm hand over his ass, and then he moved away, leaving Hanzo to balance himself while he collected something from the dining table.</p><p>When he returned, Gabe knelt down at the front of the chair, and it took a second for Hanzo to realize that Gabe was tying his wrists to the chair legs with scraps of the bandage like he’d used on Jesse. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but then changed his mind. Gabe was calling the shots. When both his hands were secured, Hanzo felt Gabe pull one of his feet to the outside of the back chair leg and tie it at the ankle. Then the other ankle was tied down. He could no longer touch the floor; he had to rely on his balance and Gabe’s control. Hanzo felt an equilibrium shift as Gabe tested the new balance point of the chair, and it made him feel a little dizzy. He was being stretched and squeezed and rocked, and Gabe had barely even touched him yet. His ass was in the air, spread wide and ready to be plundered. Exposed. Vulnerable. Hanzo’s groin throbbed again, and his face flushed.</p><p>“Damn, if we had all night, I might make a detour for some spanking. This is a perfect set up for it, and your ass is a sweet peach that just needs a little blush to it to bring it to full ripeness. Mmm!” Gabe smoothed his hands over the lobes of Hanzo’s butt again, then bent down to nip at one with his teeth. “Some other time, perhaps. I expect we’ll have to have a party at some point, to seal the deal with a new supplier. Might be a good time for it,” Gabe continued, as he squeezed lube over his fingers and down Hanzo’s crack.</p><p>“A party?” Hanzo asked, just trying to show he was paying attention. He tightened his grip on the chair legs in anticipation of Gabe’s touch.</p><p>“Did Jesse tell you about the parties? We’ve only had, what, two? Three? It’s mostly to secure the best possible prices and treatment from the organizations we buy from.” Gabe paused as he ran his fingers up and down through the valley between Hanzo’s cheeks, teasing at his hole and pressing into the sensitive seam of his perineum. “You’d think that’s the reverse of how business works. That the parties should be to convince people to buy from us. But I can sell to anyone I want, because I am reliable and fast and offer a great deal with absolutely minimal hassle.” He slid a fingertip into Hanzo’s hole and worked it around the outer ring. It sent a shiver down Hanzo’s spine.</p><p>“And that’s because of the parties. Think of it as a way to get compromising information about people who are trying to operate without being noticed by the law. Not that we’d ever get the law involved, of course. But their families might not be so generous.” Gabe pushed his finger all the way down into the velvet heat of Hanzo’s hole and rubbed little circles across the walls until he found the spot that made Hanzo gasp and twitch. He smiled to himself. “Anyway, we get a hotel suite, we eat, we drink. Jesse wears something nice and flirts with the older men until he finds the easiest one to break down. Once we convince one to let himself go, the others usually join in.”</p><p>Hanzo was only half paying attention to Gabe’s monologue. There were now two fingers massaging his prostate, and he was already enjoying this whole situation far more than he’d expected. Gabe pushed a third thick, long finger into him, and began to twist all three in unison, pulling them out and then spiraling them deep as he turned his arm on the down-stroke. It was pushing little grunts out of Hanzo. He’d better control himself or Jesse would be staggering in, demanding to know what was going on. He tuned back in to what Gabe was saying.</p><p>“You’d be a tasty piece, for sure. And I don’t know where you guys got the idea for the chastity cage, but it could come in handy. Do you both have one?”</p><p>Hanzo forced out an answer as he felt Gabe replace his fingers with a thumb, hooking it on his rim and pulling it down, stretching his hole open, gently squeezing his taint against a knuckle. “No. Only Jesse.”</p><p>“Hmm, okay. Well, we’ll discuss it later. Once you’ve had some experience with it.” Gabe smiled to himself, and slicked up his cock.</p><p>The throbbing ache in Hanzo’s groin intensified as he felt the smooth soft skin of Gabe’s glans resting on his entrance. Fuck, did he really want this so bad? He was so happy with Jesse. They never ran out of crazy stuff to do. Even straightforward, normal sex with Jesse was amazing, and he’d never imagined wanting anything else. Maybe it was what Jesse had said all those months ago, and what his brother had suggested that same night. He wanted to perform. And the pleasure that came with this kind of performance, the sense of taking his body to its limits, the feeling that another man’s ecstasy was because of him, maybe these things were why he was so into this.</p><p>And of course, Gabe being hot as hell did not hurt one bit either. Hanzo gasped and bit his lip as the blunt head of Gabe’s cock pierced him. But this time, Gabe didn’t push it. Instead, he rubbed Hanzo’s lower back, giving him a chance to get used to it. “That’s it, baby. It’s a big boy, I know, but you can take it.”</p><p>When he felt Hanzo begin to relax, he dipped a little deeper, then pulled back. Hanzo’s body suckled him so sweetly, it was practically begging him to go further. Gabe gave in, sliding down into the hidden recesses that beckoned him, feeling the flexing walls part unwillingly around his intrusion. At last he was fully sheathed, his hips flush against Hanzo’s ass.</p><p>“Jesus.” Gabe was at a loss for words. He really needed to get laid more, if he could be this easily overwhelmed. Must be the stress of the day. The beer. Something. He pulled out, then he moved his hands from Hanzo’s back and hip and took hold of the top of the chair.</p><p>Hanzo felt the world go topsy-turvy as Gabe rocked the chair back on its rear legs, bringing the weight of his body swinging down to impale itself on Gabe’s hard shaft and land solidly on his hips. He tasted blood in his mouth as he bit his lip yet again, trying to stifle a cry.</p><p>“Fuck,” breathed Gabe. “That’s good.” And he repeated it carefully, letting gravity and momentum do most of the work as Hanzo began to lose his mind. It went on and on and on, and while the pulsing sensation in his groin had not ceased, the ache had shifted to rapture as every nerve ending in contact with Gabe’s cock lit up like the fireworks on New Year’s Eve, and each pass of his shaft stroking across Hanzo’s prostate sent another ripple of ecstasy refracting through his body, even to his fingers and toes.</p><p>Hanzo grunted softly with each thrust, and he was burning up, sweating, even though he wasn’t working for it. His hair was sticking to his face, and he tried to shake it out of the way but it was useless. Gabe must have noticed because it was then that the rocking stopped. Now the chair was still and it was the room that was moving around Hanzo.</p><p>Gabe bent down over Hanzo and smoothed his hair back from his face, taking it all in one hand and using it to pull Hanzo’s head back. Hanzo’s body arched as much as it could against its restraints, and Gabe grabbed the edge of the chair seat with his free hand and buried his cock as deep in Hanzo’s ass as it would go. Hanzo had no idea how to describe the sound that came out of his mouth, he was just thankful that it wasn’t loud.</p><p>“Oh baby,” Gabe sighed into his ear. “I did promise to rail you until you couldn’t walk, didn’t I?” And he continued to fuck into Hanzo’s silky sweetness until the sweetness began to spiral around him and he was pulled to the center and then exploded outwards, letting the fathomless depths of Hanzo’s body wring his orgasm from him. Gabe relaxed and stood up, combing Hanzo’s hair out of his face again as he rested his forehead on the seat once more.</p><p>“You are indeed a delicious peach, Hanzo,” he said as he pulled out. He wiped his cock off on his undershirt and then directed his attention to his partner.</p><p>Hanzo was wondering why he wasn’t being untied, but then he felt Gabe’s fingers on his scrotum, and probing at the opening of the chastity cage. Maybe he would be released from that prison first? But it was not to be. The hand fell away.</p><p>“Well, you haven’t come yet. Just a little bit of a leak.” Gabe picked up something else from the table, and Hanzo felt something cold and smooth rubbing around in the extra slick on his skin. Then it slipped inside him, and it was thick and rubbery-hard. “We’ll have to fix that,” Gabe said, and switched on the vibrator, pressing it against the cluster of nerves that he knew would do the trick. “Your cock may be only a pretty little decoration, but I know a good work-around for that.”</p><p>“Ah!” Hanzo gasped as the vibration hit him, and the intensity of this treatment was so much greater than even Gabe’s skilled manipulation had been. He forgot where he was and who was sleeping in the other room.  He forgot the embarrassment of the chastity cage, even as the prick itself still raged against it. There was only Gabe, and the chair, the pounding of his pulse in his cock and balls, and the vibrator in his ass.</p><p>Gabe’s lips curved into a smile as he gauged his partner’s reaction. Then he reached for the nearest soft thing he could grab without releasing the pressure on the vibe. His dirty undershirt. Oh well.</p><p>“Open up, kid.” He held the cloth in front of Hanzo’s mouth, and when it opened obediently, he shoved the wadded up shirt in. “We don’t want to disturb anyone, now, do we?”</p><p>There was a noise from Hanzo that could have been a “No, sir.” Gabe accepted it as such, and moved the vibrator around until Hanzo was shaking, his legs kicking against his bonds involuntarily.</p><p>“Shit, this is going to be a good one,” he murmured. “Only fair, I guess.”</p><p>Hanzo’s orgasm sliced clean through him like a knife. It was a solid wave of exaltation carrying him high as it crested, and the pressure of the fluid trying to escape through artificially-compressed passageways seemed to spin it out further and further, until he gradually came to rest again, drained but still floating, his limbs twitching.</p><p>Gabe switched off the vibrator and pulled it gently through Hanzo’s puffy rim. Moving swiftly, he freed Hanzo from the chair and stood him upright, removing the impromptu gag and supporting him until he was stable on his feet. Hanzo let Gabe rub his arms and legs to ensure the circulation had recovered.</p><p>“Does your head ache?” Gabe asked.</p><p>Hanzo shook his head. “No, sir.”</p><p>Gabe knelt before him to remove the chastity device. “You can leave off the ‘sir.’ It’s nice, but unnecessary. ‘Gabe’ is fine.” He planted a moist kiss on the heated skin of Hanzo’s sack.</p><p>“Yes, Gabe.”</p><p>Something in the way he said it made Gabe pause as he inserted the key into the lock. He looked up into Hanzo’s reddened and tear-streaked face.</p><p>“I have half a mind to leave you in this thing.” Then he watched, amused, as Hanzo attempted to assemble a contrite expression. He laughed and turned the key. “Joking. Now go get cleaned up. Be back here in fifteen minutes.”</p><p>Hanzo picked up the robe and the chastity device and escaped to the bathroom.</p><p>Twelve minutes later, freshly scrubbed and re-dressed in his own clothes, he reappeared in front of Gabe in the living room. Everything had been put away, and Gabe had opened the window to let some fresh air in, replacing the distinctive odor of sweat and sex with the smell of pizza and Korean barbecue and the sea. He was sitting on the couch again, wearing just his shorts.</p><p>“So that wasn’t much of a test, but it was fun. Thank you for volunteering.” Gabe’s eye twitched. Hanzo blinked. Was that a wink?</p><p>“Thank you, Gabe.”</p><p>Gabe smiled. “I just want you to remember a couple things. Do what I ask you to do. And don’t take things personally. We do things the way we do because they work. Think you can manage that?”</p><p>Hanzo nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>“Good. Jesse found the wrong end of a knife today because one of the people we met with today didn’t take too kindly to being associated with the yakuza. That’s why I didn’t want to take you with us. In this country, some folks don’t like Americans, and some don’t like Japanese. Until I know what I’m dealing with, I work with as many known quantities as possible.” Gabe watched as emotions flitted across Hanzo’s otherwise silent face. “Yes, he was defending your honor. That’s how crazy he is about you.”</p><p>Hanzo’s gaze fell to the ground. Jesse had openly told Hanzo how he felt, and then proved it by his actions, and Hanzo had turned around and seduced his boss.</p><p>“Hey,” Gabe said gently as he got to his feet. Hanzo lifted his chin, and soberly made eye contact. “Don’t feel bad about today. You learned some things about yourself. And showed me some things. Remember what I told you about our parties?”</p><p>Hanzo nodded. He remembered something about getting businessmen drunk and getting compromising information.</p><p>“Do you think you could flirt with strange men who might not be into men? Dress up in unusual clothes?”</p><p>Gabe was asking him to perform. “Yes.”</p><p>“Most importantly, would you be able to set aside your yakuza pride and let someone fuck you as a display of power? I promise I will protect your physical safety, but if we can play some mind games on these guys, we would have their metaphorical balls in a vice.”</p><p>Hanzo thought about this carefully, trying to be sure he understood what Gabe was saying before he agreed. “Are you asking if I would let a man who does not care for men have sex with me because he would feel he is spitting on the Japanese and the yakuza by doing so? You wish to use this for extortion?”</p><p>“Pretty much. At this point, it’s a hypothetical. But if I can use that as a tool, I would like to do so. With your consent.” Gabe watched him try to process it. He tipped Hanzo’s chin up with a finger. “Hey. You don’t have to decide right now. It’s just a concept. I don’t even know if it’s a situation that will be viable.” He planted a little kiss on Hanzo’s forehead.</p><p>“Let’s order in some dinner and we’ll wake up Jesse and eat, okay?”</p><p>Hanzo nodded, and Gabe moved past him to pick up his phone. Hanzo looked around the room and somehow it felt more solid. He was no longer so out of place.</p><p>And he was starving.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>